I hate everything about you
by zazabeth
Summary: Une histoire sur Tyler et Jeremy, deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup, avec une chanson que j'aime beaucoup aussi...maintenant à vous de juger


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni la chanson. J'adore cette chanson alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas… j'espère que sa va vous plaire moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire…voilou…

Chanson : **"I Hate Everything About You" de Three days grace**

Every time we lie awake (_Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts)_  
>After every hit we take (<em>Après chaque coup que nous prenons<em>_)_  
>Every feeling that I get (<em>Chaque sentiment que je ressens<em>_)_  
>But I haven't missed you yet (<em>Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore)<em>

Encore une fois nous nous battons, encore une fois je me retrouve par terre le nez en sang, encore une fois je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive…. Ce qui nous arrive. Je me relève tant bien que mal entouré de mains inconnus qui cherchent à m'aider, je me retourne et de regarde t'éloigner, sans un regard en arrière. Je cherche à me dégager de cette foule autour de moi, tout ce que je veux c'est m'en aller. Je vois Elena se dirigeait vers moi toujours flanquée de son Stefan, je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux pas lui expliquer ce que moi-même je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit après avoir passé une bonne demi heure à désinfecté mon nez, mon t-shirt est foutu, c'est la troisième fois que tu me bousille un de mes t-shirt préféré. Je fixe le plafond du regard essayant de trouver des réponses à mes questions. Je ne sais plus pourquoi on se bat…. C'est vrai… Avant on se battait pour elle mais maintenant ? Vicky est partie et je crois que j'ai réussi m'en remettre… J'avais mal de vous voir ensemble c'est pour ça que je te provoquais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qu'elle te trouvait. Et toi tu me détestais parce que j'étais le garçon qui tournait autour de ta copine. Mais c'est fini tout sa… Sa fait des mois qu'elle est partie, des mois que tu fréquentes d'autres filles et que moi je fréquente Anna... Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant Tyler ?

Every roommate kept awake (_Chaque coloc (1) qui a été réveillé)_  
>By every sigh and scream we make (<em>Par chaque soupir et chaque cri que nous faisons entendre)<em>  
>All the feelings that I get (<em>Tous les sentiments que je ressens)<em>  
>But I still don't miss you yet (<em>Mais tu ne me manques pas encore )<em>

Je regarde Jeremy s'effondrait sur le sol, et je sens des mains me retenir m'empêchant de le frapper à nouveau. Un cercle s'est formé autour de nous, il faut que je m'en aille ou je le tuerais. Alors je m'éloigne, les autres, occupé à aider Jeremy, ne s'aperçoive même pas que je suis parti. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que je m'en prends à lui sans aucune raison… Ouais je suis pratiquement sur que s'il portait plainte, ma défense, reposant sur « il m'a regardé alors je l'ai frappé » n'irai pas bien loin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, à chaque fois que je le croise au détour d'un couloir, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Je n'ai aucune raison d'agir comme sa, de ressentir ce que je ressens, de le haïr comme je le fait… Je me dépêche de regagner ma voiture pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi…

Only when I stop to think about it (_Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser...)_

I hate everything about you (_Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
>Why do I love you? (<em>Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)<em>  
>I hate everything about you (Je hais tout à propos de toi)<br>Why do I love you? (Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)

A peine rentrer chez moi, j'entends mon père qui hurle pour je ne sais quelle raison mais je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter, pas maintenant. Je m'enferme dans ma salle de bain personnel et pour la première fois depuis des mois je laisse libre cours à mes sentiments…je m'effondre sur le sol et je ne retiens plus mes larmes…Oui Tyler Lockwood qui pleure comme une fillette… mais je m'en fous, je suis seul et personne n'est témoin de cette scène… Je ne peux plus me mentir…. J'ai lutté contre ce stupide sentiment que les incorrigibles romantiques appellent l'amour… l'amour… je ne sais pas qui m'arrive…. Je le déteste oh oui je le déteste… ces cheveux beaucoup trop long à mon gout, ce sourire ironique, son casque toujours sur ses oreilles, cette manière qu'il a de marcher….Mais j'aime oh oui j'aime son regard dans lequel je me noierais, j'aime son sourire qui le fait paraître si…..si….j'aime le fait qui soit plus grand que moi…. J'aime Jeremy autant que je le déteste…

Every time we lie awake (_Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts)_  
>After every hit we take (<em>Après chaque coup que nous prenons<em>_)_  
>Every feeling that I get (<em>Chaque sentiment que je ressens<em>_)_  
>But I haven't missed you yet (<em>Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore)<em>

On frappe à ma porte mais je ne réponds pas … Je sais que c'est Elena qui veut savoir pourquoi Tyler et moi nous sommes battus… encore une fois… Je l'entends déjà me faire la morale et je ne suis pas d'humeur. La porte s'ouvre (mince j'ai oublié de la fermer) et j'entends Elena s'approcher de mon lit… Elle s'assied sur le rebord et commence à parler mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit…. Je ne fais même pas l'effort de l'écouter… Je sens la colère s'emparer de mon corps et je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi… c'est cette même colère incontrôlable qui avait pris possession de mon corps après le départ de Vicky… cette même colère quand j'avais appris qu'Elena m'avait menti… Je la sens dans tout mon corps et je ne veux pas m'en prendre à Elena alors je me relève brusquement et sors de ma chambre sous le regard ahuri de ma sœur. Je dévale les escaliers et sort en courant, je ne sais pas ou je vais mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air …

I hate everything about you (_Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
>Why do I love you? (<em>Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)<em>  
>I hate everything about you (Je hais tout à propos de toi)<br>Why do I love you? (Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)

Au fur et à mesure de ma course je sens ma colère s'éteindre… Je n'avais plus l'habitude de ce sentiment. Je croyais en être guéri mais Tyler a réussi à le réanimer…Je le déteste pour sa… Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce sentiment prendre de nouveau le contrôle de mes gestes, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Tyler détruire celui que j'ai mis tant de temps à devenir. Il faut que je lui parle, que je comprenne pourquoi….

Only when I stop to think about you, (_Juste quand j'arrête de penser a toi)_  
>I know (Je sais )<br>Only when you stop to think about me, (_Juste__quand tu arrêtes de penser à moi_)  
>do you know? (<em>Le sais- tu ?)<em>

Tyler sortit de la douche, se sentant un peu idiot d'avoir pleuré….. Mais maintenant il voyait clair dans son cœur… mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter ce sentiment…..Il ne pouvait pas accepte se sentiment…. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'un garçon ….. de Jeremy….. Au moment il enfilait son pantalon il sentit son le vibreur de son téléphone…..Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter….. C'était un message de Jeremy…..Il voulait qu'ils se voient maintenant…..Tyler se laissa aller sur le sol….. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre…Le voir, maintenant ?…..

Jeremy regarda son téléphone pour la 3ème fois, histoire d'être sur que le message avait bien été envoyé….. Il avait longtemps réfléchie pour avant de savoir s'il devait l'envoyer ou pas…Mais il avait besoin de lui parler…..Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui de savoir ce que pensait Tyler…

I hate everything about you (_Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
>Why do I love you? (<em>Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)<em>  
>I hate everything about you (Je hais tout à propos de toi)<br>Why do I love you? (Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)

Jeremy se releva quand il entendit des bruissements des feuilles, plus d'une heure qu'il attendait même si Tyler n'avait pas répondu à son message.

Tyler s' avança et ils se jaugèrent du regard, défiant silencieusement l'autre de baisser le regard. La tension entre eux était palpable et Jeremy se demandait s'il avait eu une bonne idée surtout que personne ne serait la pour les arrêter s'ils décidaient de se battre.

« Alors Gilbert, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Ta revanche ? » souri narquoisement Tyler

« Je …. » mais il ne trouvait pas ses mots, pourtant il avait préparé un discours pour être sur de ne pas perdre la face devant lui mais apparemment c'était peine perdu. Il avait oublié, oublié pourquoi il voulait le voir, ce qu'il devait lui dire….tout…. il ne sentait que son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi….Et Tyler qui continuait à le fixer de ce regard étrange qui lui donné l'impression d'être nu devant lui…..Pourquoi ?...

I hate (Je hais)  
>You hate (Tu hais)<br>I hate (Je hais )  
>You love me (Tu m'aimes)<p>

Il me semble que cela fait des heures que nous sommes là et Jeremy n'a plus dit un mot….non il se contente de me fixer comme si c'est la première fois qu'il me voyait vraiment…ce regard me fait peur….être avec lui me fait peur….mais pourtant je reste là sans bouger attendant qu'il s'explique ….au bout d'un moment je le regarde se laisser glisser le long de l'arbre contre lequel il prenait appui….Il est assit et il ne me regarde plus, il se contente de fixer le seul….je me sens mal à l'aise …je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…pourquoi ne parle t-il pas ? Après tout c'est lui qui m'a donné rendez vous alors….. je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je ne pars pas …..Après ce qui me semble être des siècles il relève enfin la tête vers moi et me murmure…

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne comprends pas…. Pourquoi quoi ? Il semble deviner à mon regard que je ne comprends pas sa question ….

« Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant Tyler ? »

L'utilisation de mon prénom me donne un frisson….. sa question me laisse perplexe et son regard semble vouloir lire au plus profond de mon âme….J'essaye de réfléchir à une réponse mais mon cerveau semble ne pas pourvoir formuler une réponse correcte… Je me rapproche alors de lui et me laisse glisser à ses côtés…

I hate everything about you (Je hais tout à propos de toi )  
>Why do I love you? (Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ?)<p>

On reste assis la sans plus rien se dire….pourtant j'attends une réponse à ma question ….c'est bizarre mais il semble plus perdu que moi ….je risque un regard vers lui et je le vois perdu dans ses pensées….je laisse ma tête se poser contre l'arbre tout en le regardant….c'est bien la première qu'on est assis tous les deux côtes à côtes sans se battre se ou s'insulter…..fascinant….Il doit sentir mon regard car il se tourne vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les mieux…..un frisson me parcoure…

« Je ne sais pas…. Je ne sais même pas si je te déteste » me murmure t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Je crois que je rougis sous son regard….et mon cerveau tente d'analyser ce que je viens d'entendre….la connexion est lente et quand enfin elle se fait ….je peux dire avec certitude que je rougis…..mais je ne sais pas pourquoi….J'ai envi de lui demander pourquoi on bat alors mais les mots ne sortent pas….Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il me regarde….et là je me dis que peut être….peut être qu'on peut devenir amis alors je lui tends ma main….il me regarde surpris…c'est idiot mais j'ai peur qu'il ne la prenne pas après tout c'est Tyler…mais il finit par la prendre et on serre la main pour le première fois depuis qu'on se connait…. Une nouvelle page dans notre « relation » ?... j'espère….

…..Je hais tout à propos de toi, pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ?...


End file.
